Darkness and Shadows
by Anon e Mouse Jr
Summary: I tried to write serious horror while in a good mood. This was the result. Features Devimon, TK, Sora, and Kari after 02's final battle.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the shadow thing. Digimon belongs to Toei. Our guest-star belongs to New Line Cinema. You should recognize him. If not, see the end note.   
Author's note: I tried to write a serious R-rated horror story. I got this little horror/humor piece instead. But at least I finished it! You can probably see where my mood changed and the aspect began to drop out. If not, then don't worry about it.   
  


Darkness and Shadows  
By Anon e Mouse Jr.  


  
TK shivered in fright. After all he'd seen and done, he shouldn't have been afraid. But being reduced to an eight-year-old again and being dumped in a dark, creaky, and all-around scary place like this would terrify anyone. Especially after what had happened...   
  
Flashback to: ten hours prior...  
  
Hey TZ, come on! Daisuke Motomiya was laughing as TK chased after him on the soccer field, laughing too.   
  
Hikari Kamiya smiled at the two as they chased one another. Beside her, Sora Takenouchi had a calm but happy expression on her face.   
  
Suddenly, blackness surrounded them. When it faded, only Davis was left.   
  
And as the trio re-materialized in pitch-blackness, Kari let out a scream.   
  
TK called. Hey... I sound funny.   
  
Another voice spoke. Yeah. You sound... almost three years younger.   
  
Sora? Is that you that just touched my butt? asked Kari nervously.   
  
replied Sora.   
  
Wasn't me, TK said.   
  
Then who...   
  
A light suddenly flashed on around them, and Kari got a look at what was touching her.   
  
TK looked and screamed too.   
  
moaned a voice. It stretched a finger out, touching Kari's wrist. She screamed even louder, and ducked behind Sora, her now eight-year-old body visibly quivering.   
  
TK was scared too. After all, it wasn't every day that a corpse was moving around. Especially near you. And this person was obviously dead. There was a stake through the top of its head, and its flesh had fallen off in a few places. One eye socket was empty, and there was a bug crawling out of its nose.   
  
Sora stood up. Come on. We've got to get out of here!   
  
TK and Kari holding her hands, the trio ran off as fast as they could.   
  
A few minutes later, as they stood in darkness again, Sora could feel a drop of something that had landed on her nose. As she stood there, another drop fell and hit her.   
  
This place must have leaky pipes, she grumbled.   
  
Uh, Sora? TK had caught a drop of it on his hand. I don't think this is water.   
  
Then what... AHHHHHH!   
  
The lights had flashed on again briefly, and Sora could see a bloody hand that was hanging over the edge of a landing up above. As she watched, a drop of blood fell from one of the fingers.   
  
The trio ducked back away. And just in time to find another surprise.   
  
  
  
The trio screamed, running their seperate ways this time. Kari ducked into another room, only to find herself face to face with a vampire, blood dripping from his fangs.   
  
Where are you going, my dear? he hissed. The fun's just starting!   
  
With a shrill scream, Kari turned and ran through another door.   
  
It was a long thirty steps to the bottom. And above, the door slammed shut.   
  
As maniacal laughter sounded all around her, Kari could only cry in fear.   
  


***  
  


That had been ten hours ago. TK had found himself in an empty room - empty, that is, except for outlet with a nightlight plugged in. Greatful for any light, he sat next to it, shivering in fear.   
  
A scream of anguish and fear echoed throughout the house. But TK didn't recognize it, so he was going to stay put.   
  
Suddenly, there came a crash, as if glass were shattering. A bat flew in, and chittered and shrieked.   
  
TK screamed.   
  
The bat seemed just as surprised. It chittered before flying back out through what had obviously been a window. But TK couldn't see it, especially with only the little bit of light he had.   
  
Now, as it flickered, his old nightmares came to mind. One old one in particular, about a burned man who had knives on his hands. He'd stayed up late one night and seen it on television. But it was only a movie, right?   
  
  
  
A flash suddenly lit up the room. TK screamed. The knife-fingered man was here!   
  
Gonna split you open, gonna eat your guts and drink your blood, the man whispered.   
  
  
  
As TK screamed, the man lunged.   
  
Death Claw! roared another voice, a familiar one. TK looked up in time to see a black hand with red nails cut through the bladed man's chest and stomach, eviscerating him and leaving him splayed all over the floor, a pile of guts and blood. And he was laughing maniacally, even as he bled all over.   
  
The black figure with the red nails snorted. He reached out with his foot, and stomped the man's head flat. It stopped laughing.   
  
The figure looked down with, though TK couldn't see it, a disgusted expression. Somebody's been watching too many horror movies. Though how I'd know that, I haven't the faintest idea.   
  
TK shivered as the figure looked down. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you until whomever is behind this scheme is obliterated. I should have destroyed you personally when you were this size three years ago, then this never would be happening. But since I didn't, I'll have to wait until this is over.   
  
Who... who are you? TK barely managed to whisper.   
  
The figure turned. I'm hurt. Don't you recognize your old nemesis?   
  
  
  
Devimon looked down at him. Of course. I have risen again, and I will not fail this time. It is my destiny to destroy you, personally.   
  
TK shivered. But... how?   
  
Darkness moves in mysterious ways. I'm not sure how I was ressurected, but I have been, and I will not fail this time.   
  
TK looked nervous as Devimon held out a hand. Come on. I've got to get you to the others so we can put an end to whomever has brought you here, so I can destroy you.   
  
TK shivered in fright.   
  
Devimon sighed heavily. Come on! He made a gesture, and TK suddenly found himself floating next to his old foe. As Devimon shattered the door in front of them and walked out, he was forced to follow him.   
  


***  


  
Sora looked around. I'm not afraid of the dark! she shouted. So whoever's out there can just show themselves!   
  
A cold voice answered her. _But this is so entertaining, my dear,_ it almost purred. _I will break you and your friends, and you will forever belong to me! You will be my mate, the other two our children. Don't you want a family of your own?_  
  
Not this way I don't! Sora snapped. Who are you anyway?_   
  
I am the darkness within everyone, _whispered the voice. _I am your innermost fears come to life. I cannot be destroyed, for I have no physical body. But I can make one when I need it. Join me now, and be my bride!_  
  
  
  
_You will join me,_ whispered the voice. _One way... or another. _  
  
It fell silent, and Sora felt a chill run down her spine. We'll get away, she promised herself.   
  
She could have sworn she heard something laughing in the darkness.   
  
Elsewhere, Kari was crying. The voices wouldn't leave her alone! They whispered of failures, of death and despair.   
  
Death Claw! roared a voice, as five red fingernails sliced through the shadows, shredding them into nothing.   
  
  
  
Kari looked up. You're here!   
  
TK nodded as he rushed down to her. Kari! No...   
  
Her leg lay bent and twisted to one side, and she had a nasty cut on her forehead. Blood ran down off her nose.   
  
You'll be okay, Kari, he told her, the maturity he'd gained over almost four years now evident. You'll be okay.   
  
Above, Devimon snorted. I'll give you a lift, he muttered. TK and Kari both lifted into the air, floating up to him.   
  
Ignoring them, Devimon strode off, the pair following him through the air. And soon, they had found their final member.   
  
TK landed on the ground. You okay?   
  
Sora hugged him. You're all right!   
  
_Isn't this pleasent,_ the shadowy voice spoke again. _The entire group together again. But wait... you!_   
  
Devimon's lip curled. Yes. Me.   
  
_You should be gone! They killed you nearly four years ago. And then you were turned into a part of Kimeramon by the Digimon Emperor when you came back! _  
  
They say cats have nine lives, Devimon snarled into the darkness. Why not a dark Digimon too?   
  
_This was unforseen. I will have to eliminate you!_ Shadowy tendricals wrapped themselves around him.   
  
You think you can stop me? Death Claw! Devimon slashed at the shadows as well as he could.   
  
_ No... it cannot be!_  
  
It is, Devimon said, as Sora, TK, and Kari watched. Take this! Evil Wing!   
  
A bolt of black energy shot from between his wingtips, and the shadows began to slowly retreat. You... are going down! they roared, speaking aloud for the first time. Black Vortex!   
  
A swirling pool of shadow materialized, almost like a whirlpool, and began the slow process of sucking them in.   
  
I see you now! roared Devimon. You are no human, or a Digimon. You are just a fallen shadow of those who were here. You seek to terrify and dominate, but you cannot stop a being of darkness.   
  
roared the whatever-it-was, and shadows whipped out around Devimon, trying to penetrate his skin.   
  
A dark burst of energy shot forth, and everything went black.   
  


***  


  
TK shook his head. Where... hey! I'm back to my regular age again!   
  
Me too! Kari sat up. And my leg's fixed! She felt her forehead, and found it too was intact.   
  
Beneath a nearby tree, Devimon stood, looking non-to-pleased. Too bad. I would have preferred to see you destroyed. But no, I had to go soft on you and help stop that thing.   
  
Sora groaned. What... was that thing anyway?   
  
Devimon said grimly, was the shadow, less than a ghost of a man who'd died there. He manipulated the shadows to imitate fears of those who'd passed through. My guess is he thought you would be good to terrorize.   
  
He said... he wanted me to be his mate. And he wanted TK and Kari to be our children. Sora shuddered at the memory.   
  
He just wanted you to stay so he could become more powerful. Devimon looked around. I suppose you'll be destroying me now?   
  
I... don't know. TK looked at him. You helped bring Ken back to his normal self once, remember? And you saved our lives. That counts for something, regardless of what you did in the past.   
  
Suddenly, his D-3, which he'd pulled out, began to glow, and change. The white became black. And a beam came from it, hitting Devimon. He screamed as he shrank, becoming DemiDevimon.   
  
TK stared at it, and at DemiDevimon, even as Kari and Sora stared at the both of them. Did what I think just happened really just happened?   
  
DemiDevimon flew over and landed on his shoulder. I don't believe it. You've got two partners now! And one of them's me!   
  
Hey guys! called a familiar voice, as Davis ran over to them. You'll never guess what happened. I was looking for you, then suddenly June came up next to me with a D-3. And then this yellow monkey doing Elvis impersonations popped up. He says he's her partner!   
  
TK and DemiDevimon looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Davis looked confused.   
  
What just happened? he asked, scratching his head.   
  
Oh, never mind, Sora said to him, grinning. Just a few old enemies suddenly showing up as good guys, that's all.   
  
Enemies showing up as good guys? Davis looked up in the sky. Can somebody give me an instant replay? What's going on here!?   
  
They all burst out laughing at that, and he groaned and turned around. That does it. I have GOT to get me some new friends who'll give me straight answers.   
  
The End  
  
Note: Our guest-star was Freddy Krueger, if you didn't know. I don't know if his movies are available on Japanese TV in real life, but this isn't our world, so anything's possible. 


End file.
